PokeHigh:Dexholders daily high school live
by Newdestiny2000
Summary: This is just another fiction about the Dexholdes and they high schools life.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story, it just a very normal highschool live story about the Dexhoder, this time i try to improve my writting skill, so if you guy see anything wrong please review and i will try to fix it.

* * *

Chapter 1: First day of school

At Kanto region there is a school for all pkm trainer of all ages to train they skill and intelligent for they future, and that school name PokeHigh. This is a story about young studen with the title Dexholders and they school live with full of emotion, now let start.

3rd POV

"Ojou-sama, we'll be late if you do not hurry!" - said a blonde boy wore a PokeHigh uniform; A white jean shirt with a black jacket and black and a yellow tie on his neck with a very small straw hat on his head.

"It's still early, and I said to you, just call me Blue as before! "- a girl named Blue said with a big smile, she wore a PokeHigh uniform; A white shirt with a red knee-length mini skirt and a blue jacket with a green bow on her neck.

"Like i say, no can't do ojou-sama I am you servant so i can not call you by you first name!"-the boy named Yellow said

"Ok ok i won't force you i will just wait… *speak small for only herself can hear* until you call me Onechan again!"-Blue said with a sad smile

"Did you say anything Ojou-sama?"- Yellow asked with confused .

"Nothing! Now let go to our class! We are the tranfer student so we must hurry up!"- Blue said putting her cheerful smile on again And they head up to they class room.

On class 11-A room. Blue POV

I and Yellow-chan is now standing infront of our class talking with our homeroom teacher, who is a very famous pokemon professor; . He then told us to wait for him until he call us it take a eek inside the class seem very noisy without the teacher, but when the teacher walk in all of them immediately silent how fun. Our homeroom teacher then speak: "Oh right! Every one our class have two transfer student, they are new so treated them nicely ok!" . And all the class student say in unision "Yesssssssssss!"

nod his head and say:

"Okay! Aoi-san! Amber-san! Please come in and introduce your self!"

Then i and Yellow-chan walk in, almost all boy say wahh before my appearance, well i won't judge them because i simply too beauty that all. And Yellow-chan seem to have a little girl fan for him too, that of cource because he not only cute but also cool.

"Ok then I will say first Ojou-sama! My name is Amber Yellow, my hobby, my good side or my bad side it good thing that you guy don't know it. Don't ever trying to be friend with me i prefer being alone , and if any of you trying to harm Ojou-sama i will punish you with no mercy."-Yellow said with cold voice which make all the girls scream in excitement and some boys in class look at him with scary eyes.

"Ok now my turn.*Blue winks*, my name is Aoi Blue, i know some of you already figure who i am from my sub name Aoi. That right i the daughter of the Aoi company, and i may be very rich but i would like you guy to treated me normally so i can enjoy normal school like!"-I said and then smiling at the boys in class make all of them scream Blue-sama.

"Umh * cough to get the student attention* i will let this class room period for you guy get to know each other, but do it quietly understand" said

"Roger Prof"-The student all say and then go out of the classroom for the student to get used to each other. Then some part of the sudden aproach me and Yellow-chan to ask question.

"Aoi-san! What is you and Amber-san relation ship can you tell us!"-some girls ask with excitement.

"Oh our reletion ship is normal we are…"-I was saying but being cut by Yellow word

"Servant and master!"-Yellow said which make every one supprise

"IS that true Aoi-san!"-asked some part of the students

"… If i say no then that mean i am telling a lie, but if i say yes it not right either."-I said

"What the suport to mean Aoi-san?"-asked some part of the students

"Let just say Yellow and i are sister and… brother!"- I said to them and all of them amazed and even more question coming to us.

"How can that be you guy doesn't look like each other a bit!"-said some random student, yeah i know i and Yellow-chan don't look like each other but i don't need you ideas.

"Wait a moment isn't the Aoi family only have 1 kid!?"-said some random student, that my family matter.

All and all question keep coming and because i am a lady i have to be clam for my family name, but all the question about me and Yellow-chan relationship make me angry. Then time past and we enter the second period, came back in and i and Yellow walk to our seat, I and Yellow-can sit next to each other and lucky each of us seem e very hot and nice guys. The boy next to Yellow start the converstation with us first:

"Hi! I'm Akai Red but you can call me Red and the guy next to you is Okido Green just call he Green he won't mind, let be friends from now on ok!"-the boy name Red say with smile and hold out his hand to me, he seem like a social person, and the one name Green he just turn his head away when he see me, how fun can it be when i make use of him later.

"Oh if that the case just call me Blue and call him by Yellow is ok, let get along!"-I say and about to shake hand with him but Yellow-chan stop us and look at him with scary look.

"Don't you dare touch Ojou-sama!"-Yellow-chan say to Red andraise his pkball from his ball to Red face

"Woawoa stop stop Yellow-chan! He just wan't to be friends!"- I said to Yellow-chan and then he finally put his pkball down

"Sorry! It just that my mission is to protect Ojou-sama!"-Yellow-chan say to Red

"IT ok! More important you also use pkm, what kind of pokemon do you use?"-Red asked with shine light from his eyes, from that look i know that him very look pkm!

"Ok it not hurt to let you see my pkm, go out now Kame-chan Purin!"- I said and then release my two adorable little pkm from they pkball.

"Woa a Squirtle and a Jigglypuff that cool, and how about you blonde boy?"-Red asked Yellow-chan, Yellow-chan look at me to asked for permision and i nod to him, even thought i already to him to act normal.

"Chuchu Rattchan! Come out!"- Yellow-chan said and release his two tiny adorable pkm too.

"Oh a Pikachu and a Rattata, how coincidence i also have a Pikachu! Go out Pika Fusshi!"-Red said then release his two pokemon too a Pikachu and a Bulbasaur.

"Hey Green why don't you introduce you member too?"-Red asked and then I heard Green guy mumble anoying but he also release his pkm too:

"Scyther Charmander"-Green release his two pkm.

"Umh! Red you know it not allow to let out more than 1 of you pkm out of pkball right!" say to Red with angry face make him flinch

"But Prof I want to know transfer student power!"-Red say and look to Yellow-chan and me , he like battle that must?

"If you guy just want a battle then it is ok because this period is about pkm battle, BUT you will need Amber-san and Aoi-san permission first!" said to Red

"Then i will pass, i don't very like battle"-I said

"That too bad, then how about you blonde boy?"- Red asked Yellow-chan

"May i ojou-sama?"-Yellow-chan asked me

"Just do what you like is ok!"-I said giving him a answer

"Then Akai Red let battle!"- Yellow-chan say when look at Red with angry eyes may be he still not forget the rude attitude of Red toward me.

"Then let head to the field!" said and then all of us move to the field.

On our way to go to the field i asked some random girls about Red and Green:

"Hey is Akai-san and Okido-san strong in pkm battle?"- I asked pretend to be innocent.

"Don't let they look fool you Aoi-san! They supprise strong when it come to pkm battle, and they are very famous in this school because of that too."-some random students say

"Really?!"- I asked with supprise because no way those 2 guy can be that strong.

"Really! I recommend you to give Amber-san an advice that please be careful, some time they was to concentrating that they almost hit the opposite trainer too."-again some random student say

"Ok i will warn Yellow-chan thanks!"- I said to them and walk faster to Yellow-chan place.

"Yellow-chan…!"- I trying to say but one again Yellow know what i want to say and say before me

"Don't worry Ojou-sama! Even if they are truly strong i won't lose them!"- Yellow-chan say to me but i still worry

"Just don't over do it ok, you don't want your secret being found out by them right ?"- I say to Yellow-chan to warn him about our little secret.

"… I understand Ojou-sama ! I will be careful"- Yellow-chan say and then we reach the filed, it in the middle of this school and very wide, may be it is built for pkm training. Yellow-chan and Red then reach they position and ready for the battle.I and the other settle on the grass next to the filed to watch the battle. Then walk to the mid of the field between Red and Yellow-chan and say:

"Ok now here the rule, this will be a double battle, each of you can only use 2 pkm and if all of your pkm fainted, you will lose, no item and battle item can be use in this battle, are you understand?"- asked Yellow-chan and Red and both of them nod.

" Ok then let the battle BEGIN!"- give the start signal then Red and Yellow-chan release they pkm

" Chuchu Rattchan come out!'- Yellow-chan say and once again release his pkm.

"Ok! Pika Fusshi let enjoy the battle!"- Red say then release his pkm too. I really is nervous, it not about who will win but about i and Yellow-chan little secret.

"Now Chuchu use Thunderbolt, Rattchan use Hyper Fang!" – Yellow give order to his pkm

"No you can't, Pika use Thunder bolt on Chuchu Thunder Bolt, Fusshi use Sleep Powder on Ratticate!"- Red said and his pkm follow his order, Chuchu and Pika now fighting with each other by thunder and it a vey 'shocking', and Yellow-chan Rattchan can't get close to Fusshi if Rattchan do he will be put to sleep. Red then smirk and say:

"It that all you got blonde boy?"- Red say with pity look

"… Chuchu Rattchan we can stop playing now, let do it"-Yellow-chan say angrily, may be the words Red say may hit him very bad, he hate being challenge.

"What do you mean by saying that your are playing?"-Red asked with confusing voice

"This is and i going to end it, Chuchu use Volt Tackle, Rattchan use Hyper Beam"- Yellow said and Chuchu dash straight to Pika and attack him non-stop, Rattchan fired a light beam toward Red Fusshi and all most hit it. This scenery make every one supprise, and start saying some thing like ' the new guy seem good' and Red look shocked but he return to the battle quick:

"Then Pika use Volt Tackle to fight with Chuchu too, Fusshi when Yellow Rattchan rest for a minutes to restore the power for Hyper Beam we will get the energy for Solar Beam"- Red said and his pkm follow Chuchu and Pichu run and hit each other with powerful electric covering them, Fusshi is storing the solar power for Solar Beam, the battle make every one excite and no one can keep they eyes out of it.

And then the time come when two of them pkm restore and receive the amount of energy they got they say they finsh move to they pkm

" This is the final Chuchu use Volt Tacke, Rattcahn use Hyper Beam"- Yellow-chan say then his Rattata evolve into Ratticate too and fired a light beam toward Fusshi again, Chuchu also dash straight to Pika.

"Then us will finish too, Pika use Volt Tackle just like Chuchu with all power, Fusshi Solar Beam!"- Red say and Pika dash straight into Chuchu and Fusshi also fired his light beam toward Rattchan Hyper Beam

"USE ALL OF YOU POWER Buddy/ Friends I TRUST YOU!"- Yellow-chan and Red scream in unison a a loud explosion happen when 4 pkm crash into each other and a lot of smoke appear on the field, when the smoke clear out I and the other student see Yellow-chan and Red, both of them now lying on the ground, so are they pkm. then walk to them and check:

"This battle is a draw Aoi-san Green can you bring Red and Amber-san to the nurse office, the rest of you just training and don't do it too hard let this battle."- say then i and the guy name Green headed to the field and when i help Yellow-chan, Green help Red and we both walk to the nurse office.

At the nurse office

"Yellow-chan are you ok? Do you hurt anywhere"- I asked when i see Yellow trying to stand up

"Don't worry Ojou-sama! This is not hurt at all!"- Yellow-chan say and standing up look like his damages is not thing and then I heard Red voice

" Blonde boy you are very strong this is the first time some one can fight equal with me! Thanks you for a good battle!"- Red say and smiling at Yellow-chan and I, then Green hit him behind and the Red blush a little and say:

"And sorry if i went too far, some time i lost my self when i enter a battle."- Red said to Yellow-chan

"… Don't worry! I don't mind it at all, i also being a little over dramatic so it ok!"- Yellow-chan say

" Then let get along now ok… Yellow!"- Red say and hold out his hand to Yellow-chan

"… Ok!"- Yellow-chan smile and shake Red hand – " Let be friends! Red-san!"

"Ok then Yellow Red you guy go back to the class room first then, the second period is about to end and i need to say some thing to this girls

"Ok Green if you say so!"- Red say then he go out of the nurse office and head to the classroom

" Yellow-chan you go too, don't worry he won't harm me!"- I said then Yellow-chan have to walk back to the classroom. When i make sure Yellow-chan and Red have gone far enough i asked Green:

" What do you need to say with me, it is a confessing your love?"- I asked trying to make fun of him.

"… No, is just about that Yellow guy, is he really a 'he'?"- Green asked make me flinched a little but i remain being normal and asked him:

"What are you saying Green, Yellow-chan is a boys of course!"- I said to Green

"… I you say so then let it be so! I don't like peeking into other privacy ! But be careful!"- Green said then he headed back to the class room.

"He notice some thing about my little Yellow-chan, i have to be careful from now on!"- I said and the i also head back to the classroom to prepare for the 3rd period

When i head back into class all of the student have gone back to they seat and prepare for the 3rd period, and when i look at my place, Yellow-chan is acting kinda straight, it look like his arm is hurt, I dash straight to him to check:

"Yellow-chan is your arm ok?"- I asked Yellow with worry

" Like I say Ojou-sama i perfectly fine! Now the class is starting again!Look the teacher is coming so please sit down"- Yellow-chan say and i don't want to force him so i just let him be himself and then the 3, 4 and 5 period goes through just like a flash. It time for lunch so I aske Green and Red if they want to have lunch time with me and Yellow-chan and both of them agreed. I let Green and Red pull the table into a circle and we sit down ready for lunch.

"Woa! Your lunch box look good !"- Red say with amaze

" Thanks for you compliment! Here try some if you like!" – I said and then Red said 'Thank you' and he take one of my egg fried, I also put one of my egg fried into Green mouth when he doesn't notice to pay back for when he make me flinched.

"Woaa this is very good!"- Red say

"This is not bad, is it being cook by a five star cheff?"- Green asked

"No! This is just a simly lunch making for me by Yellow-chan!"- I said make Red amazed but not Green

" Yellow you can cook?"- Red say with amaze

"Yeah i know cooking is that wrong?" – Yellow-chan ask Red with angry eyes. And from my pont of view it lokk kinda fun.

"No it normal but your bento is what make me supprised."- Red say and point to Yellow-chan bento, it have nothing but vegetables.

"You can cook, but why you bento have not thing but vegetables?"- Red ask Yellow-chan.

"Yeah Yellow-chan why are your bento look like that again, haven't i told you to use what you want in the kitchen why are your bento still look like that?"- I ask Yellow-chan

" I already use that food your give me Ojou-sama! To make your bento!" say Yellow-chan as he eat his vegetables

" I told you, even new if your are my servant but it can't change a fact that your are a member in my family so don't act so distance." – I said to Yellow but only receive an answer like always 'Yes Yes' that all.

We sit and eat in silence for a while then Red suddently ask Yellow-chan:

"Hey Yellow! It not that our school rules problem but why are you still keep your hat on your head all the time, doesn't it feel hot?"-Red asked Yellow-chan.

"… It is not hot at all, i just like keep the hat on my head!"- Yellow-chan say coldly to Red

"… Interesting, I would like to… TAKE THAT HAT OUT OF YOU HEAD!"- Red shout and suddently he bring his hand to Yellow-chan hat and trying to take it off. But Yellow-chan some how know what he trying to do and also trying to keep his hat on his head.

"Red that enough don't make fun of the new boy!" – Green say to Red to make his friends stop.

"Ok stop it right now all of you!"- I say when clapping my hand to stop those 3.

" Yellow-chan my throat feel a little dry, can you get me some water!" – I say to Yellow-chan and then he get up and leave to buy me some drink.

"Blue, is there any thing funny under Yellow hat? I now thinking a way to make him put his hat down." – Red asks me

" If i must say, i you want to live don't try any thing funny with Yellow-chan!" – i said with death glare into Red face make him flinch a bit.

"… Ah over protected sister hah!" – Red say to me

"You may say that, but believe me you definitely don't want to see what inside Yellow-chan hat!" – I say to therm and then Yellow-chan got back and give me the drink, we continue eat and chat then it time for the afternoon class.

After afternoon class

"Ahhhhhhhhh! It finnaly over, let head to our room Yellow-chan!" – i said to Yellow make Red and Green surprise

"Why hold on Blue! Your are a Girls and Yellow is a Boys! How can you guy live in the same room!" – Red say to me and make i realize the fact that he doesn't know the secret between me and Yellow-chan,… how about making fun of him a little.

"Yes is that wrong? I use to take a bath with him too!"- i say teased Red and Green.

"What!"- Red shout in supprise how cute.

"Noisy woman!" – Green say to me but i don't care that who i am.

"Ok let head back Yellow-chan!" – i say to Yellow-chan

"Wait since you new here i and Red will give you a tour around school before you and Yellow headed back to your room, is that fine!"- Green say to me and Yellow-chan.

"That fine by me, how about you Yellow-chan?"- I ask Yellow-chan.

"I will go any place that Ojou-sama order!"- Yellow-chan say to me, oh how i hate this ojou-sama and servant converstation but i have to keep it up … in order to get back my friendship with Yellow-chan.

"Ok then let the way Greenie!" – I call Green with the nick name i just think of, it kind of cute and funny but he doesn't care and continue to walk.

We continue to walk and then we reach a big building and Greenie stop and say:

"This is the libraly, it have all the information that you need for your study!"- Green say coldly to us but a loud voice make us flinched:

"HEY! Green-senpai Red-senpai, who is this hot lady!"- A guy with spike black hair run toward to me but before he can reach to me a girl with 2 black ponytail kick him hard in the stomach make him stp, i really supprise of what happening right now.

"This guy never learn his lesson!"- Green say saking his head, oh he know this person.

"Gold are you ok!"- Red say walk to the boy that rushed to me a moment ago, so that boy name Gold huh.

"I'm fine, SSG kick me so many time that i doesn't feel any pain anymore!"- Gold said put his thump up.

"Who you calling SSG again Gold, i have a name Crystal ok!"- The girl who kick Gold say to him, so her name is Crystal.

"Fine fine fine, back to the converstation Red-senpai who that hot looking lady!"- Gold ask Red and point his finger to me.

"Ah that is our new friends they just trasfer today so right now i and Green are taking them around school!"- Red say to Gold

"Oh a transfer student huh, yosha i Gold, Heart Gold nice to meet you!"- Gold say and jump at me but this time not Crystal stop him but Yellow-chan, Yellow-chan order Chuchu to use Thunder shock on him make him stop.

"Gold that rude to our senpai! Oh i forgot, my name Crystal, Mind Crystal, nice to know you…"- Crystal say to us but stop because don't know our name.

"I'm Aoi Blue and this tiny boy with straw hat is my brother Amber Yellow!" – I said to Crystal, she seem nice may be we can be good friends.

" Ok i got is Blue-senpai, Yellow-senpai let be good friend!"- Crystal say to us and hold out her hand to us, i and Yellow-chan shake her hand and then she take Gold away saying that they need to take care of some things and they will meet again with us later.

Then all of us continue to walk and walk and the last place we arrive is the road way to the boy and the girl dorm.

"Okay i and Green will go back to the boy dorm, the girl dorm is over there, we will met again tomorrow! It already dark outside!"- Red say to i and then he and Greenie head to the boy dorm but they don't know what i about to say.

"Yeah let go Yellow-chan to the 'boy dorm' !"- I say make Greenie and Red froze!

"What do you… mean by… saying you …are going to the boy dorm?!" –Red say and blush madly how cute he is.

"Oh haven't say anything to you guys, i and Yellow-chan will live in the same room as you guys for this day.

"…."- What i and Yellow-chan receive back is silent then Green pull out his pokegear fast and dial his grandpa number and two minutes of argue he put his phone down.

"Ok now i and Red with lead you to our room, but I and Red will go to lap to rest for a day and you guy say there alone ok!"- Greenie say to me

"That fine by me"- I say then Greenie take us to they room, is the first room in the dorm and is quite good than i think, it not very big but not very small just enough for two person to live.

"Ok, now i and Red will go to Grandpa places, becareful when you guy stay here ok!" – Greennie say to me and Yellow-chan speak up

"Don't worry Green-san! I can take care of Ojou-sama." – Yellow-chan say and then Red and Greenie nod they head and then they go to Greenie grandpa place to sleep, then I and Yellow-chan go into the room and close it, it has been a long day so we need to rest.

End of Blue P.o.v

1 hour later, Red P.o.v

"Why can you forgot some thing important Red!" – Green say to me with angry tone, well i can't judge him, because i forgot my wallet in our room so now Green and i have to walk back to get it or else we won't have anything to eat.

When we on our way to our room, we see Blue our new friends who now sitting on the park chair and have a converstation with some one on the phone, when she see us she cancel her dail and walk to us.

"Oh Greenie Red you guys miss me that much!"- Blue say to us and Green say in his mouth anoying girls, i just smile at my friend attitude and then turn to Blue and say:

"It just that i forgot my wallet so i have to head back to get it, how about you go to, i will treat Yellow and you dinner!"- I say to Blue

"Oh you are such a good man! Ok i'm fine with that, let go ask Yellow-chan!"- Blue say and then we head to our room, and when i open the door i may be see what i must not see, a betiful girl with long blonde hair and amber eyes supprise at us when we reach into the room, she now wwearing a yellow pikachu pajama,… but wait who is she!?

"Ojou-sama, i sorry the secret is no more!" – the girls say with sad face, and don't know why my face blush becouse of that,… wwait Ojou-sama then that mean this girls is and turn to Green and Blue and recei they nod. And the girl with blondes hair also nod her head too.

"YELLOW IS A GIRLS?" – I shout in supprise.

* * *

This is the end of chapter 1, if you guy like it please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello every one this is the second chapter of this story so enjoys it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Dexholder assemble

7 A.m, Red P.o.v

Right now i and Green are walking to the class room, this is just a normal day to us like usual but the event that happen last night maybe have change it a little bit.

Flashback

"YELLOW IS A GIRLS?" – I shout in supprise.

"Red quiet!" – Green say and turn behind to look around, Blue also do the same thing, they action make me realize what i just done.

"Sorry!"- I say to them

"First let get into the room, we will talk about this but just only 4 of us!" – Blue say to me and Green and then four of us go into the room. When we all settle Green say first:

"So what i thought about Yellow after the battle was correct!"- Green say smile at Blue

"Yeah yeah, you are correct, but how? I haven't ask you that, but now you know Yellow-chan real gender is no harm to ask right?" – Blue say to Green.

"Easy, first she to short for a boy, second even if she try to change her voice it still female voice, third she is really light, that all the information that make me think she is a girls!"- Green say to Blue

"Woah just only that few little information that you confirmed that she is a girls, you must be very confident about your self!"- Blue say look at Green and maybe i image but some lighting flash between them.

"Ok ok you guy stop fighting ok!"- I say try to clam those two and then Yellow the new bo.. the new girls finally speak up and get all of us attention.

"Ojou-sama you know! There is a chance that if some one get hit by thunder they will forget what they just seen!" Yellow say with scary voice and pull out Chuchu pkball but Blue stop Yellow hand immediately and say:

"Yellow-chan clam down, we can discuss about this don't try to do that!"- Blue say to Yellow and Yellow put her pkball back.

"… Ok right now i and Yellow-chan don't want anyone to know that Yellow-chan is a girl, can you guy keep it a secret it won't hurt!" – Blue say to us.

"Hide your gender is again the school rules, why should we keep silent for you guys and we just only meet how can you guys trust us?"- Green ask Blue, i know that he a little rude but he is right, we barely know each other, how can they simply trust us.

"First, this have and Headmaster aprovement, second you guys seem to be nice person so i give my trust to you, third if you guy don't accept this Yellow-chan will really hit you guys with Chuchu thunder move until you guy forgot! So now what your choice!"- Blue say and point at Yellow .

"It seem that we don't have the choice!"- Green say and glare at Blue, Blue also do the same.

"Quit it you two, … Blue can you let us think about it for a few moment!" –I ask Blue

"… I give your guys 5 minutes"- Blue say and turn to Yellow and say:

"Yellow-chan i thought you say you don't want to let you gender being blow so why are you taking your hat off?"- Blue ask Yellow with curious look, Yellow seem don't want to answer that question and Green then sigh for no reason and say:

"Check her left arms!"- Green say make me and Blue realize. Blue immediately pull Yellow left arm sleeve even Yellow try to stop but some thing stop her, and when Blue pull Yellow pajama sleeve up to Yellow shoulder i know what happen. Yellow left arm have a bruise a big bruise and when see that Blue was very shock:

"Yellow-chan is you alright, are your hurt, why are you hide this from me?" – Blue ask Yellow non-stop

"Sorry Ojou-sama, I such a bad servant !"- Yellow say to Blue with sad face.

"It not bad or good problems now Yellow-chan, you bruise are you ok?"- Blue ask Yellow again with worry.

"I'm fine Ojou-sama it not really a bit deal so don't worry much about it!"- Yellow say to Blue

Blue quite for a few second and say to us: " I chane my mind you guy have time from now to next day so you guys can go back to your rest place now!"

I doesn't understand why she suddently change her mind but before i could ask anything Green say first:

"That fine, and don't worry we won't told this to anyone, let go Red1"- Green say stand up and walk to the door and i follow him too and then in silent we go back to our rest place and sleep, it have been a long day.

End Flashback

"… Hey Green!"- I ask Green

"What?"- Green say

" Do you understand why Blue maked us go back early before we say our answer?"- I say to him and then he look at me and sigh

"Except in battle you are stupid in every thing in life huh?"- Green say to me . Yeah know that i dense about what happen around me except battle, but don't know why right now i want to know more about Blue and Yellow story.

Green seem to know what i need so he say:

"The bruise that Yellow have is when battle right!"

"Yeah! That right! And Yellow hide that from us right?"- I say and then i realize myself

"… Do you think that big explosion that happen we fight is the cause for her bruise?" – I say realize myself

"You finally get it, and the reason why Blue want us to get home soon is so that she can check Yellow body if Yellow hide any more damage from her, … and Yellow is a girls so get the point right?!"- Green ask i and then i realize the reason why Blue want us to leave soon.

"So… what do you think about Blue choice?"- I ask Green

"… I already ask Grandpa and he say he know about Yellow true gender and he say that fine, and this doesn't have anything do with me so i'm fine with that, what about you?"- Green asked me.

"… I think that fine by me,… just that i feel a little strange since yesterday when we know Yellow true gender, but i don't know what this feeling is!" –I say to Grren, yeah Yellow is a girl so what i have been friends with many girls but this time is feel diffirent…

"… Then may be…"- Green about to say some thing but Blue studently appear from no where and shout at our ears:

" GOOD MORNING"- And that make me and Green flinch a little

"What are you trying to do noisy girls, try to kill us with your noisiness huh?"- Green say with a little angry face

"Ah not thing but don't you guy notice?"- Blue say to us and then Green realize.

"Red our class is about to start we have to get to the class quick!"- Green say show his watch to me and i realize that if we don't go fast then we will be late.

"Ok let go Blue Yellow Green!" – I say and all of them nod and we head to the classroom

At class 11-A room

We get to class in time before arrive, what a relief! Then say:

" Class i know it sudden but some student gonna change class!"

We all supprise and some student say some thing like we only start study with each other for a week, why sudden change class,… Them continue to say:

"All of the teacher and headmaster find that is time to divine class in this school! And each of you will go to the class that beter for you!"- All of us silent after we hear that, some are shock some are thinking as for me i don't even know what to think about right now, then start to write some thing on the board and when he finish he turn around and say:

"Listen there will be 4 types of class: Normal Trainer, Gym leader, Elite and finally Dexholders!"- All the name except traner is weird to us.

"Let me explain this simple for all of you to understand. First is the Normal trainer class is the class where you will train your pokemon battle skill and some thing else, your new teacher will explain for your guy later. Second is the Gymleader, this class have more powerful student than trainer class and each of them concentrate in a single types of pokemon. Third is the Elite class, this class level is higher than Gym leader class and divine into two group and again your new teacher will explain it for you. Finally is the Dexholder class… I will explain this myself when your guys meet me in this class. Now all of you understand" – say and I think i understand some thing about this divine class now, is to us concentrate in our own power more. OT seem that the other also agreed so all of them nod with .

"Ok then each of you when i call you name and you class please come to that place to meet with your new classmate and new teacher."- say and start to read name.

10 minuters later all of the studen have leave class except me Blue Yellow and Green.

"Ano , why are we still here what class are we in?"- Blue ask what i gonna ask.

"Ah you 4 is a member of the Dexholders class!"- say answer Blue question and also mine.

"Then now can you…"- Yellow say look at and then Prof say: " I know, you want to know the reason why only you 4 in this class go to the Dexholders class right? I will answer that for you!"

"First is you Okido Green my grandson, you have a good training skill for your pkm and that is what give you the title 'The Trainer of Dexholders'- say to Green

"The trainer huh, that fine by me!"- Green say cross his hand with each other.

"Second is you Red my grandson childhood, you may be

very dense but you battle skill is very amazing in your age, your title is ' The Fighter of Dexholders'"- say to me and the fact that i really happy because Prof. notice my skill at battle.

"Third is you Blue, even you are just transfer here yesterday but in your school profile i seen your potential in pkm evolve so i give you the title 'The Evolver of Dexholders'"- say make me amaze that Blue have such a talent like that, i must ask her later.

"And in the end is you Yellow-kun. Just like Blue you just transfer here so we only get your information in you schol profile but you make me amaze at you battle with Red yesterday and you special skill Healing"- say but Blue stop him and say

"Don't worry about it you will understand her skill later not now"- Blue say with worry face and look at Yellow, I look at Yellow face too and see that her face is not very happy when Prof. mention her skill with us.

"Ah sorry Yellow-kun, I won't say it if you don't like it!"- say to Yellow

"No it nothing , it just that i don't like everyone know about this skill."- Yellow say trying to smile back at the Prof.

"You title is' The healer of Dexholders', is that fine ?"- ask Yellow and she nod back

"IS this class only have 4 of us, and what is this title thing mean can you tell us!?"- Blue ask

"First this class have 6 more students, that is for now, and you will meet them at your new dorms!"- say

"Wait what a new dorm and only 10 person, is that too big ?"- I ask amaze that we can live in a big place

"Not only big you kid will also have any equipment that you want!"- say make i more amaze

"… What is the prize for all of that grandpa?"- Green ask his grandpa

"That my boys, … the prize that 10 of you kid will sometime go on a adventure to help people, the difficult is changing each day but we make sure that it won't damage your life, so what do you say?"- ask us again.

"Sure, this sound fun! I'm in! "- Blue say with cheerful voice

"I will go anywhere Ojou-sama go"- Yellow say with cold voice

"Like i say that fine by me!"- Green say with cold voice too

"Of course i'm in too!"- I say to .

"Okay here is the map to the new dorm, you package have already being sent to that so you 4 can go to there now, your new uniform and id card also there,… and a supprise that our Prof make for you guy too."- Prof. Okido say and what make me curious is the supprise part, but now is not time to worry about that so we walk to the new dorm of our.

At the Dexholder dorms

"WOAHH"- That is the only thing that i can say about our new house, it big very big, and only 10 person live. And beside us four there are 6 more people coming and i know them so i call

"Hey! Gold Crystal !"- I call to my young friend

"Oh Red-senpai, Green-senpai, Yellow-senpai and Blue-senpai you guys are in Dexholders class too!"- Crystal say with happy voice

"Yeah nice to meet you again Crys-chan!"- Blue say and Crystal smile

"So who it the red head walk with you?"- Red ask Crystal about the red hair boy walk behind them.

"Ah he is our friend Silver!"- Crystal say and bring Silver out of the shadow.

"Silvy! IS that you?"- Blue sudden ask the new boy

"Onee-sama!"- Silver say with a supprise face and Blue jump to him and hug him tight make the little boys can't breath.

"Ojou-sama, Silver-san is about to lost his consiousness"- Yellow say and Blue finnaly let the poor boy go.

"… Do you know him Blue?"- Crystal ask with confuse

"Oh, he is my cousin!"- Blue say to Crystal

"Oh so hot girls pictures that you always carry with is Blue-senpai picture huh?"- Gold say poking at Silver and that may be make Silver a little angry but before Silver can doanything Crystal one again kick Gold in the stomach

"Again!"- Gold say and fell to the ground. And then we heard loud laugh from the other 3.

"You senpai is funny, i thought you guy was strict!"- A girl with brown hair say

"Sapphire behave your self don't embarrass us before our senpai!"- Said a boy with a big white hat on his head. So the brown hair girls is Sapphire huh.

"What do you mean by that Girly Boys!"- Sapphire say and glare Ruby.

"You know what i mean Tarzan Girls!"- Ruby say and glare at Sapphire

"Will you two stop this and admit that you like each other!"- A boy with yellow hair with u shape and had a emerald jewels in front of his head say.

"We don't like each other Emerald!"- Ruby and Sapphire say in unison, so that boy name Emerald huh.

"Suit your self…"- Emerald say and walk to us.

"Well some of us have meet each other before and some one don't, so why don'tr we introduce our self, we will live together in a dorm after all!"- I say to all of them.

"That fine by me. My name is Shine Emerald just call me Emerald"- Emerald say, he is a polite boy may be..

"My turn, my name is Steel Ruby, i prefer to be call Ruby."- Ruby say while kneeting, he suure girly like Sapphire say

"My name is Birch Sapphire, call me Sapphire!"- Sapphire say with a big smile what a energetic girls

"My name Soul Silver!"- Silver say, whoa he Blue cousin but he charater seem darker

"Mind Crystal nice to meet you!"- Crystal say to us.

"Heart Gold let be good pal!"- Gold say jump at Sapphire but Ruby punch his stomach make he fell into the ground again

"Again!?"- Gold say before standing up

"My name Akai Red nice to meet you all!"- I say with a big smile

"Okido Green."- Green say, yup he is as cold as ever

"Aoi Blue, i will having a g.o.o.d time with all of you"- Blue say with a smile but i don't know why i fear cold behind, ans it seem that every one feel the same too

"My name Amber Yellow!"- Yellow say with tough voice,,… wait why do i care about her voice, what happen to me.

"Well we have introduce ourself so now let get in the dorm, it starting to be cold outside"- Blue say and then 10 of us walk into the dorm to see a big living room, and in the middle of the living room is a letter on a table. Green walk to the table pick the letters up and read:

"Welcome you kid to your new home, it night time so i will inform you guy with you mission and what the meaning of this Dexholders class the next day, for now go to you room and enjoy for the rest of tonight! In this dorm kitchen have all kind of food so feel free to cook!"

"Woah, so we can enjoy the night sound fun!"- Blue say with a big smile

"Now is 7p.m, how about we go to our room to unpack thing and then all of us will have dinner with each other, what do you guys think about that's?"- I ask the other and all of them agreed. Then i see Blue walk to Yellow to say some thing make Yellow shake her head a few time but finally Yellow nod in defeat, don't know what this about, but i have to get to my room to unpack my thing so may be i will ask her later

30 min later the living room

I finnish unpacking my things so i head back the living room. In the living room i see Green now sitting on the sofa to read book, remember what i ask him earlier so i go to the sofa next to him and ask:

"Green remember about the thing that you wa about to tell me this morning but Blue suddently pop up and you forget to say it?"

"Yeah, so what?"- Green say to me without lokking at my face but still reading his book.

"Can you tell me now! About the strange feeling when i first see Yellow with out her hat!"- I say to Green

"Ok, just for more correct answer, close your eyes and think about her image and after that answer all the answer without open your eyes"- Green say and i follow what he say. After a few second i hear the question.:

"Do you think her cute?"

"Well she does very cute when she put her hat off "- i say remember Yellow image

"Do you heart beat fast when you see her?"

"Well yes, don't know how but my heart beating really fast when i see her!"- I say

"Last answer, have you ever have this feeling with other female friends?"

"No, i never have this type of feeling with other female friends!"- I say after thinking a little bit about that

"Red … you can open your eyes and i… sorry!"- Green say make me confuse and i when i open my eyes i see Blue was sitting next to Green and that make me blush hard, woah when did she sit there, does she hear what i say?

"Oh my little Red, i have sit here before you come, is just that you can't see me that all"- Blue say with scary smile, then i turn to Green to see him point to the next place beside him in the sofa and a Ditto on is.

"She trick me to do this, so sorry!"- Green say and that make me fear; some one can make Green scare, i better watch out.

"Put that aside, Reed i know what you feeling right now is! Do you want to hear?'- Blue ask me, well it not hurt to hear so i nod.

"Listen closely, you have fallen in love with Yellow-chan, it a love at first sigh!"- Blue say make me supprise and when i turn to Green he also nod his head, what the i fallen in love with Yellow, we only meet how it can be?

"But let me say this Red!..."-Blue say suddently change to serious mode

"You better not playing with Yellow-chan felling!"- Blue say to me

"Why are you saying that Blue?"- I ask with confuse but Blue turn aways and say:

"Never mind, i'm getting hungry let go to the kitchen to have dinner!"- Blue say and then walk away

"Wait Blue! Who cooking?"- Green ask

"That is a supprise go to the dinner room and then you will see!"- Blue say to Green with a smile. And turn to me :

" And you go tell the other that is dinner time!"- Blue say to me with cold voice make my shoulder feel cold and then walk away

"You better go tell the other is dinner time, and why Blue say that thing to you, she will tell you later not for now."- Green say putting his book down and then with Blue to the dinner room, don't know what to do so i do what they say go tell the other is dinner time.

15 minutes later at dinner room.

I call Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Silver, Crystal, Gold to the dinner room, but i don't see Yellow so i ask Blue:

"Hey Blue where Yellow?"

"Ah, that is the supprise, you will have to wait for a little bit!"- Blue say and smile, that is a smile so why i fell scare at single word she say.

"Blue-senpai, who cooking? I'm a little hungry after a long day!"- Crystal say to Blue

"Ah Yellow-chan is the one who cooking, and believe me that this dinner will be good!"- Blue say and the other nod then the kitchen door open, we all smell a pleasant fragrance.

"Woa! It smell so good, and that make my stomach can't hold any longer!"- Say Sapphire and Gold also agreed too.

"Yellow-senpai, are you finish?"- Crystal ask then we heard a very sweet voice make all of us suppruse and then Yellow walk out in a black skirt and a white t-shirt, her hair now tie in a long pony tail,… so cute

"…. Wait Yellow-senpai you are a girls?"- Crystal say with supprise

And the other also amaze and supprise too.

I then look to Green and he look to me to with confuse eyes, and then Blue studdently laugh and catch everyone attention.

"Blue why are you laughing,… isn't this a secret?"- I ask Blue with confuse

"Little Red,, before i reach here have told me, Yellow-chan will only be remain with me if she return to girls! So i told her to dress at a girls that all!"

"Wait a moment! You is the one who told us to keep this a secret so why now is blow out you look more fun than sad?"- I ask Blue

"Oh i haven't tell you guys!"- Blue say smile

"Say what?"- Green ask Blue

"Yellow-chan is the one who want to dress as a boy! I never force her and in fact i want her to dress as a girls more!"- Blue say

"Is that true Yellow?"- I ask Yellow and she only nod

"Where that enough for now! Yellow-chan can you move the food to the table?"- Blue ask Yellow and Yellow start to bring food on the table, it a hamburgor and don't know why when i smell it my stomach feel very hungry, it seem that the other all so feel that too.

"All right every one let dig in!"- Blue say and all of us starting to eat, when i bite a part of the hamburgor ifeel like in the heaven, this is the most delicious Hamburgor that i have ever eat., and right now the other is eating that with fun too. After the dinner:

"Woah! This is very delisious Yellow-senpai!"- Crystal say to Yellow

"Yeah that does taste very good!... But why are you dressing as a boy when you can be this cute!"- Gold say but Crystal stop him with a kick in the stomach.

"Again?!"- Gold say before feel to the ground, poor that little boys.

"Ah Crys-chan you don't have to be too formal to Yellow-chan!"- Blue say to Crystal

"Why Blue-senpai!?"- Crystal ask with confuse

"Because she only 16 is the same age as you!"- Blue say make me and Green surprise.

"Wait so she skip class!"- Sapphire say

"Yes she skip class so that she can go to the same class as me!"- Blue say

"Oh so that mean you must very inteligent !"- Emerald say

"Not at all, i just study hard that all~ Woah!"- Yellow say and then yawn which make every one blush because how cute she is, the way she yawn just like a little kitten.

"Oh my little Yellow-chan is tire huh!?"- Blue ask hugging Yellow

"Sorry Ojou-sama but i don't know why i feel really tired now!"- Yellow say to Blue

"That fine, it already 9 pm, so you just tired because the long day that all, go to your room and rest!"- Blue say to Yellow but Yellow shake her head

"Absolutely no Ojou-sama! I can't leave you alone!"- Yellow say and Blue just smile and say:

"Don't worry! I will go to sleep soon ater you, and remember Yellow-chan all people right here is our new family so trust them!"

"… Ok! If Ojou-sama say so!"- Yellow say and then head to her room

"Ok senpai, i need to take my beauty sleep so i have to go too!"- Ruby say and then Sapphire and Emerald go with him too leave the room just have Blue Green Silver Crystal, Gold and me.

"Nee-sama! Is that little girls over that problems?"- Silver studdently ask Blue

"… she still like that!"- Blue say with a little sad face

"What is the matter and what 'girls' are you guy saying?"- I ask confuse

"It about Yellow, and don't worry i will tell you the story later, now i have the thing to ask you!"- Blue say turn to all of us.

"What do you need noisy girls!"- Green say and i swear i see fire in Silver eyes when Green say that.

"…Please, don't leave Yellow-chan alone!"- Blue say and we supprise

"Why are you think that we will abandoned Yellow-san, Blue-senpai?"- Crystal ask with confuse

"… It not think! I just want to make sure, because i don't think i can handle if Yellow-chan fall into the state again!"- Blue say and i see a litter tear escape from her eyes.

"Why are you crying noisy girls?"- Green ask with confuse

"It not think, now i have to go to sleep, and just like i say i will tell you guy more information about Yellow-chan and me later, goodnight!"- Blue say and then she walk to her room.

All of us is supprise and also confuse but it maybe too late at night right now to think about it, so Gold Silver Crystal head back to they room, me and Green also head bnack to our own room. I my room, when i lying on the bed, i just can't help thinking about Yellow true gender and Blue said, and eventually my eyes close and then i fell to sleep.

* * *

That is the end of chapter 2, in the next chapter may be we will know that reason of what Blue are saying to the other, sorry if this chapter is confuse and short i will try to make it better next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The first mission  
Red's room 5.00 AM, Red P.o.v  
I just waking up from a very surprise dream that even i can't imagine that i just have that dream. I and Yellow walking hand in hand in that dream, … i never hold hand with a girl even in real life or just in a dream, … so why I dream about it now, … and why that person is Yellow?! We only just met right?! When i still confuse i hear knock on my door  
"Who is it?"- I ask  
"It me Red-san!"- I know this voice and then blush madly, why is she here?!  
"Yellow! It still 6.00AM do you need something?"- I ask Yellow when still siting on the bed, well i still on my sleep cloth so it may be to embarrass to show up now.  
"You don't know Red-san? Haven't you check mail?"- Yellow say  
" mail?"- I say with confuse but pick up my Pokegear to check and see that it power reach zero had shut down.  
"Ah! Yellow!"- I say to Yellow  
"What is it Red-san?"- Yellow ask me  
"My pokegear, … I forgot to charge it last night… so can you tell me what the mail information about?- I say embarrass a little about how forgetful am i.  
"It fines but this mail say that it no good to read out loud!"- Yellow say, a mail that can't read out loud that so types.  
"… Can you wait a minutes Yellow I will open the door for you to go in!"- I say standing up and walk to the closet to change into my normal clothes, well because it still early, so I don't like change into my uniform, so i just puck on a jeans and a t-shirt and go to the door to open.  
"Sorry Yellow for a making you w…wait!"- My last word was lost in the beauty of what i seen. Yellow right now is still in her white sleep clothes and her hair is down to her knees, … that is such a normal clothes so why? What i see now is like a diamond, a pure diamond.  
"Ano… Red-san?"- Yellow say and look at my face with confuse  
"Oh I sorry! Come in Yellow!"- I say guide her into my room  
"Here Red-san!"- Yellow hand me her pokegear with a mail  
"Yellow! Can you go to Red room and wake him up for me, somehow I can't call him. When you call him two of you please head to my lab room, i have some job for you guys."- I finished reading the mail.  
"Here you are Yellow"- I say give back Yellow pokegear  
"Do you know what job is say about Red-san?"- Yellow asking and look straight into my eyes with her amber eyes  
"I don't know but if ask us the just go that all!"- I say to Yellow  
"Then can you give me a few minutes! I have to change into my normal clothes!"- Yellow say  
"Wait if you read this mail first why don't you change into your normal clothes then!?"- I ask her confusing  
"Ah! When I receive it in 5.00am, I though you are still asleep, so i just go here to check if you are awake or not that all!"- Yellow say  
"OK then I will go to the living room to wait for you/"- I say to her  
"OK!"- Yellow say and walk back to her own room and i head to the living room  
5 minutes later  
"Ah why am i still blushing when think about Yellow?"- I ask myself with confuse while sitting on the sofa waiting for Yellow to change her clothes.  
"Sorry for making you wait Red-san!"- I heard Yellow voice and turn around to see her in normal school uniform and her straw hat, don't know why but that make me a little sad  
"No not at all! Let go, I guess Prof is waiting for us now!"- I say then we head out to the lab. The route from this dorm to lab just 15 minutes walks, i even take more long route before but don't know how I feel a little weird at this atmosphere, it too silent and the silent atmosphere it not suit for me, so i try to start a conversation, may be this will be my change to know Yellow better.  
"Yellow why are you wearing your straw hat now, isn't your real gender already known by us?"- I ask Yellow  
"… It just that I feel more comfortable with this hat on that all Red-san!"- Yellow say to me  
"Oh… but hey why you suddenly call me 'Red-san', why don't you just call 'Red' ?"- One again i ask Yellow trying to lift this heavy atmosphere.  
"You are older than me, so i just call you like that to show respect that all!"- Yellow say to me, she still keeps distant with me, somehow that make me a little sad.  
"… Ah that right, which pkm is your first pkm and how did you get it?"- I try to ask again with a smile  
"… Come out Rattchan!"- Yellow say release her rat pkm out and hug it.  
"This is my first friend, and he just evolve in our last battle remember?"- Yellow say look to my face  
"Ah! I remember, it suddenly evolves in the battle right, it surprisingly strong!" — I say to Yellow and she nods  
"Rattchan is given to me when I was 5! When I lost in the forest, an older boys help me to escape the forest and help me catch Rattchan!"- Yellow say hugging her Pokemon, … how cute!  
"A older boy's huh?! Do you remember how he look"- I ask with curious  
"… Too sad that I can't. A few parts of my memories is gone!"- Yellow say with a sad face  
"Gone? You have amnesia?"- I ask Yellow with worry  
"Yeah! It happens a long time ago and my memories is all gone!"- Yellow say to me  
"… You were having a hard time right!"- I say to Yellow  
"… Thank for your concern Red-san! But I'm fine now… It that lab?"- Yellow say point to lab, wow that faster than I thought.  
"Yes! Let go in!"- I say and then I and Yellow walk in the lab  
Inside  
"Ah! Yellow, Red you come, please take a sit!"- say to us  
"Prof you know it still early why are you calling us here?"- I ask Prof  
"Ah, because i have mission for 2 of you, here take this"- say and give me and Yellow a card, it tittle is  
"6 members prove!?"- Yellow say with confuse fill her voice, well I feel confuse about that too  
"This card give your student a permission to have 6 pkm with you! This will be more convenient for your mission!"- say to us  
"Then why are you giving only two of us, not all of us?"- Yellow ask  
"I will give the other later, I give you two first because I want you two to go and get me the parcel in Viridian Pokemart and bring it to your dorm, this parcel is for 10 of you!"- say  
"Then why don't you call Green he will does this quick then me and Yellow!"- I say to Prof.  
" I already ask Green and the other, but they all say that they don't like to wake up too early, just Yellow can but I can't let a girl go out alone this early, so I call you too that all!"- say  
"… So right now we can use all of our Pkm right ?"- Yellow ask Prof  
"That right!"- say with a smile  
"Then it ok!"- Yellow say, and then she walks out of the lab and whistle. I wonder what she does that for… then a Doduo appear.  
"Yellow is that your pkm?"- I ask Yellow  
"Yup this is Dodosuke and the other 3 also here!"- Yellow say and bring out 3 more pkball in her Dodosuke bag  
"Wow can you show me the other 3!"- I ask with excited  
"Can you wait for later Red-san! We have to do what ask for!" — Yellow say  
"Oh you right! can I borrow your PC! " — I ask Prof.  
"That fine!"- say and then I open his pc to get Aero my flying pkm that I left at home and then walk out and release him  
"So Aerodacry is your fying pkm Red-san!"- Yellow say to me  
"Yeah that right, ever since I enter this school i usually put him neither in pkball nor at home, but now I can use all 6 pkm, so I can be with him all the time"- I say then patting my flying pkm friends.  
"That good, he seems miss you!"- Yellow say  
"Yeah, you right! Let go Yellow!"- I say to Yellow and Aero grip my shoulder to lift I off the ground  
"You right! Rattchan! Dodosuke go back"- Yellow get 2 of her pkm back pkball-" Go out Pisuke!" — Yellow say and release her Butterfly  
"Wow a Butterfly!"- I say with amazed  
"It not something to supprise Red-san! You Aero is more rare than my Pisuke!"- Yellow say to me  
"But this is a first time I see a Butterfly with wings so brigfht like that!"- I say with amazed  
"Enough chit chat! Now let go Red-san!"- Yellow say and then her Pisuke lift her up and Fly, well i have to go to so — "Aero! Fly!"- then I fly toward Vridian city too.  
At Vridian City  
I and Yellow have reach the location that told us. I go into the Pkm. Mart while Yellow say that she will wait outside, so i just go in and let Yellow stand infront of the Pkm. Mart. When i about so sign and get the parcel I receive a call  
"Blue?! When did I give her my number and why my PokeGear have her name!"- I say with confuse, Blue sure is scary in many ways, i have to be careful from now, then I push the answer button:  
"Hi! Red surprise ?"- Blue ask i with laugh  
"Of course I am how did you put your number in my pokegear!" — I ask Blue who is laughing madly at the other side  
"Do you think that I will tell you how I do Red?" — Blue ask me and of course I know the answer  
"You won't!"- I say with defeat  
"That right! HAHAHAHA"- Blue laughing madly again, but then she suddenly stop and say:  
"Is Yellow-chan alright?"  
"Why are you asking that Blue?!"'- I ask Blue with confused  
"… How can you forget Red, Yellow -Chan bruise remember!?"- Blue remind me, oh that right how can I forget Yellow bruise from the battle with me.  
"Sorry I remember now! But… she seems fine now!"- I say to Blue and laughing  
"…"- There was a long silent on the other lien after I say that it seem just like Blue just go to somewhere, so I think of cancel this call but right before I hit the button I hear Blue voice again:  
"Let I tell you something Red, … if Yellow-chan say that she fine then she is not fine at all, she like to keep all the hurt inside of her so the normal Yellow-chan you are seeing now just a cover that she build up"  
"Why are you so sure about that Blue?"- I ask with confuse  
"… Just check it your self if you don't believe me, i have to go to rest a little, bye!"- Blue say then ended the call  
"…"- Don't know what to say but Blue does have a point, Yellow bruise that i see that night is not small at all…

"Here are you parcel Mr."- The pkmart owner say to me

"Ok thank you!"- I say and sign to take the parcel then headed to the door, when the door open i see Yellow now hugging Chuchu tightly and her face is red that when i realize that the weather is very cold right now, how stupid am i letting a girls wait outside in this cold weather, then Yellow turn her head to me when she saw me and say:

"Ah Red-san have you got the parcel that ask us to take?"

"Yes i got the parcel but more important Yellow are you ok!"- I ask Yellow with worry

"Don't worry Red-san i just feel a little cold that all!"- Yellow say understand what i ask her

"Well if you say so let head back to the dorm for now, say that this parcel is for all of us after all!"- I say looking at Yellow tiny figure now shaking under the cold weather but she still say that she is fine, may be Blue was right.

"Ok Red-san! Chuchu you can go back now thank you!"- Yellow say to Chuchu and return her little pkm back to pkball- "Pisuke!"- Then Yellow realease her Butterfly again

"Let go!"- I say then i and Yellow both fly back to the dorm

8a.m, Dexholders doom, Crystal P.o.v

I woke up very early this morning because i want to cook breakfast for everyone in this dorm, i want to know them more because we will be friend in a long time. When i reach the guest room, a few person already here, Green-senpai is sitting on the sofa to read his book like usual, Sapphire is watching tv with Emerald and Gold, Ruby-kun is knitting a dress? Then when i was confused Blue-senpai from no where aapproach me and say

"Good morning Crys-chan!"- Blue-senpai say with a cheerful smile

"Good morning Blue-senpai!"- I say back with a smile too

"Is everybody here Blue-senpai"- I ask Blue-senpai

"Let me see!... except Silvy is training his pkm outside, Red and Yellow-chan go outside to get something for then everybody is here!"- Blue-senpai say to me

"Oh! I just that i want to cook breakfast for everyone, is that fine"- I ask Blue-senpai

"Oh that fine! Do you need anything help Crys-chan?"- Blue-senpai ask me, well cooking alone is a little difficult but…

"No i'm fine!"- I say and then head to the kitchen and start to cook, 15min later i heard the front door open and a cold wind blew in even though that i'm in a hot kitchen curious so i look outside, then i see Red-senpai and Yellow-san walk in.

Blue P.o.v

"Oh my Arceus! Yellow-chan why are you body is so cold?!"- I ask my little sister with worried

"It fine Oujo-sama! This is not thing! You don't have to worry about me!"- Yellow-chan say to me with cold voice which really make me hurt

"But… "- I want to say more but word can burst out of my lip like they used to do.

"Sorry Blue I don't realize that the weather is that cold outside so i let Yellow wait outside the Pkmart!"- Red say and look at me with a sad eyes, well he must learn his mistake by now so…

"Ok! I know that you don't really mean it so i will let it pass this time!"- I say to Red

"Hey Red what did grams as you to get?"- Greenie ask Red while still reading his book

"Ah he ask me and Yellow to get this parcel"- Red say and then he put the parcel on the table in the middle of the room

"Wow this is a big parcel!"- Gold say while jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Do you know what inside Red-senpai"- Emerald ask Red

"Absolutely no ideas what inside it!"- Red say with a proud face,… that look funny

"Anou… The breakfast is done do you guys want to eat right now?"- Crys-chan ask while pop out from the kitchen

"Well i kinda starving so yeah let eat first!"- Red say touching his stomach

"Well the fine by me, Sapphire-chan can you go outside and bring Silvy back in here to have breakfast with us! – I ask my wild junior

"Sure no problem Blue-senpai!"- Sapphire say and then dash out, a few second later she drag Silvy back to the living room just like a person drag a bag,… that is so funny

"Well everyone is here let eat"- Emerald say and then we all dig in

30 min later, guess rom

"What are we gonna do now senpai?"- Crys-chan ask us with confuse then Greenie walk up and open the parcel

"Grams text me that he can't come here because he has a meeting so he tell me what to do!"- Greenie say before we could ask him then he continue to open the parcel, inside the parcel was 10 Red Devices with different shape and 10 different color jacket too

"What is this thing Green-senpai?"- Ruby ask Greenie

"This is a PokeDex, a device that give up the  
information about the pkm that we met, a device that only a dexholders can have"- Greenie say make me surprise, this little device have that much information in it cool

"Why are they in different shape Green!"- Red askGreenie

"Is because they are split into a trio team, I don't want to say it but Grams split team like this and he say this is for our own good!"- Green say and sigh a long sigh

"Why are you sigh Greenie?"- I ask Greenie with a playful smile

"I, You and Red in a team"- Greeniie say to me

"Crystal you and those noisy kid is a team"- Greenie say to Crystal and point to Gold and Silver who is argued right now

"And lastly Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald is in a team"-Greenie say to 3 youngest persons in the room but... wait a moment

"Greenie what about Yellow-Chan?"- I ask Greenie with confused why Yellow-Chan don't have name in team

"She is a special situation, she has two choices, one be on her own because like grams say she strong enough to defend her own, two she can decide which team she wants to join!"- Greenie say and look at Yellow- Chan

"Isn't it obvious, I will join oujo-sama team!"- Yellow-Chan say

"Okay then get your Pokedex is had your name on it and your own uniform for this class too"- Grennie say and put on a green jacket, and take his pokedex, well I will do that too, then I and the others put on our jacket each jacket resembles out name and take our own pokedex "What next Green?"- Red ask Greenie

"Take this Gram just transfer me this through PC! You and Yellow already had it rights?"- Greenie say take out 8 cards and put on the table "When you have this card you can have 6 members in your team  
not just one or two, it necessary for your mission!" - Greenie say and  
take his own card so am I and the others"Right now is the first mission we have to do!"- Greenie say take out an envelope inside the parcel that Red bring home

"Let me read it Green-San!"- Yellow-Chan say to Greenie so Greenie give the letter to Yellow

"Ok, if you kid is reading this right now then the team already been split, so I will tell you about your first mission, that is a battle among all of you to decide the ranking of the dexholder. At this battle all of you can use only 2 pkm, and the battle will be hold at the field that Yellow-kun and Red had battled each other the first time at 1 p.m so until then prepare yourself! – PS "- Yellow-chan finish reading the letter

"So we will battle each other? If we do that have canned we make ranking!?"- Sapphire-chan ask Greenie

"We will battle like this. There is 10 of us so we will have 5 single battles, who win will have a royal battle and a single battle, and in the end there will have a single battle."- Greenie explain for us and right before Sapphire0-chan can say anything Greenie continue- " We split into team is for the mission but this just a battle to see who the strongest so right now we all rival with each other"

"Then it settles, what time is it Crys ?"- Red ask Crys-chan

"Um… I guess!"- Crys-chan answer Red outburst question

"Then I will get ready, they say the way to know more about each other is a battle so this is a great chance to know more about each other right! And I want you guy to know that I may be the strongest trainer in this Dexholder"- Red say hit all of us, well we were all trainer so this challenge

"If you say so then bring it on!"- I say and then grab Yellow-chan to go back to my room to prepare, the other seem to do the same thing.

Blue rom, Blue P.o.v

"Yellow-chan are you alright, you look a little pale"- I ask my little sister who is shaking a lot but try to hold it.

"I'm fine Oujou-sama! You don't have to worry about me, just a little cold that all!"- Yellow-chan say to me, but i still feel worry

"Yellow-chan you must not forget you are a girl, you are my little sister, I can help you if you want, so please don't hide anything from me ok!"- I ask Yellow-chan and she just nod. Well can't help it, Yellow-chan heart had been closed for a long time it will take time to reopen it again,… let concentrate on the battle

"Yellow-chan you can use all 6 pkm now, which 2 will you use in this battle?"- I ask Yellow-chan

"ChuChu, Rattchan!"- Yellow-chan say pull out 2 pkball

"Ok then I will use this 2 !"- I say also pull out my pkball

Time pass,… 12am The field, Red P.o.v

I reach the field first and was zone out looking at the sky then i heard Green call me

"Red! You are here early!"- Green say

"Yeah!"- I say to Green

"… You are worried about Yellow huh?"- Green ask make I supprise but i say calm and say

"Why do you think that?"- I ask Green

"Your eyes!"- Green say make I supprise even more

"What is the suppose to do with my eyes?"- I ask

"When you came back despite what you are doing you eye just keep looking at Yellow!"- Green say

"Really!?"- I say confused myself but Green nod and then he continues

"Red! Let me ask you how do you feel when you around Yellow?"- Green question make I think a little but:

"Actually! I don't know myself! ... Is just that... walking along with Yellow somehow make I feel relax than the other..."- I say to Green and then he smirked

"I think this need more time for you to understand Red!"- Green say but before i can ask anything the other arrive

"Senpai! Are you ready it about time for the battle"- Gold say jumping up and down

"Gold behave your self!"- Crys say kick Gold make him fall to the ground

"Green-senpai where ?"- Ruby ask

"I'm here!"'- I heard voice and when i turned around he is standing in the middle of the field with a speaker on his hand

"You kid come down here! We will take draw to decide battle couple"- say so we head down to the field and see beside Prof. is a box with a hole on it

"Each of you put your hand in here!"- say

"Ok then I will go first!"- Gold say then he jumps at the box and put his hand in, then he pulls out a great ball- "Huh? A great ball?"

"Ok next one please, is almost time for the battle!"- say so each of us go up and take out of the box a pkball; Gold and I have great ball, Green and Blue have Utral Ball, Ruby and Silver have Heavy Ball, Sapphire and Yellow have Heal Ball and finally Emerald and Crystal had Level Ball.

"Ok then the battle couple is decided who had the same pkball type will battle each other so get yourself ready!"- say and point to a group of people coming toward there, may be that the audience

"Ok!"- We say in unison then go to the waiting chair. And 10 minutes later go to the middle of the field again and say

"Now we will start the tournament between members in the new dexholders class! This tournament was hold for 3 reason, first is for those kid to prove they power to the other, second is to ranking them in the dexholders class, third is for the members in this class to know more about each other to improve they bond, that all, now The first battle will start!"- say and then look at me and Gold, ok it our turn then i and Gold stand up and go to our position.

"Listen careful kid, this is a single battle each of you can choose only one pkm and if that pkm is knock out then it over got it!"- say and we all nod – " Ok then the battle begin!"

"Come on out Pika!"- I release my buddy Pika

"So Red-senpai use Pika huh, then go out Explotaro!" – Gold release his Quilava a fire type pkm

"I will go first Pika Volt Tackle!"- I say then Pika dash straight to Explotaro hit it hard in the stomach

"Nice move Red-senpai! But I won't lose! Explotaro Flame Wheel"- Gold say then Explotaro spin into a fire wheel and rush straight to Pika

"Pika use Iron tail to the ground and jump up"- Pika follow my command and use his tail to jump up avoid Explotaro Flame wheel make Explotaro lose balance

"Oh no! "- Gold scream

"Too late, Pika Thunder Bolt!"- Pika releash a big thunder toward Explotaro and a loud explosion happen leave a fainted Exlotaro

"That enough! This battle winner is Red!"- say and then I cheer with my buddy Pika, then i see Gold get his pkm back to the pkball and walk to me and say:

"You are so strong Red-senpai, but next time won't lose!"

"Neither do I!"- I say and shaking hand with Gold and we head back to the waiting chair

"Wow you are stronger than you look Red-senpai!"- Sapphire say to me

"That hurt Sapphire, do i look that weak?"- I ask Sapphire

"Who know"- Sapphire laugh and hive fire with Gold.

"Ok the second battle is about to begin, the battler please go to your positions" – say

"Ok my turn wish me best luck Yellow-chan!"- Blue say standing up

"Good luck Oujo-sanma!"- Yellow say waving Blue

"Green… do it easy… she is a girl… ok ?"- I say to my friends who seem rather anoying because have to battle with Blue

"Right! Easy! Okay!"- Green say with unusual high voice, wow he seem really piss

"Ok you know the rule let the battle begin!"- say then

"Scyther!"- Green release his pkm

"Purin!"- Blue call out her Jigglypuff

"Phuphu! Let enjoy this battle Greenie"- Blue say and it seems that it piss Green a lot

"Scyther! Sword Dance then Air Cutter!"

"Purin dodge it"

"Not so easy Scyther! Double team!"- Scyther then spit out it clone which make Blue Purin confused

"Purin Hyper Voice!"- Purin then scream out off it lung, wow that pkm suit Blue well

"Scyher use Wings attack to clear those noisy sound!"- Green command and Scyther Wings attack make Purin can't use Hyper voice anymore.

"Oh no Purin!"- Blue say

"This is the chance! Scyther use Close combat!"- Scyther then use it amazing speed reach in font of Purin and before Blue can say a word Purin had been hit and fainted

"The winner this round is Green!"- say

"Hum... You are such a meanie Greenie can't you do it mose easy i'm a weak girl you know!"- Blue say pouted her mouth.

"Tsk.. Noisy Girls"- Green say then go back to his chair

"Ok the third battle!"- say

"Ah A pkm battle how unfashionable! can i say a word!"- Ruby say

"Yes you can, what do you want to say?"- ask Ruby and he makes a smile face and ssay

"I surrender!"- Just a few words but it makes all of us shock

"Why are you surrender Ruby the battle haven't start yet?"- Crystal ask

"Easy because i don't want my pkm to get dirty!"- Ruby say, Sapphire and Emerald seem to know this before so they just ignore it!

"Ok ... if you want, ... The winner this round is Silver!"- say and Silver who win without a single sweat somehow look angry. Well let not touch him right now or else i will be kill!

"To the next battle please!"- say

"Yellow-san it our turn!"- Sapphire say put her hand at Yellow

"Ok! Let get going!"- Yellow took Sapphire hand to stand up and they walk to their positions, somehow I feel kinda weird when i thinking about Yellow

"Let the battle begin!"- say

"Go out now Chamo"- Sapphire release her Combusken

"Pisuke! Come out!"- Yellow say make I shock, she gonna use Bug types vs Fire types why not Chuchu an Electric types

"Yellow-san i you want to give me a chance to win how can i refuse, Chamo, Peck!"- Chamo then dash to Pisuke place hit it hard

"Pisuke hand in here! Use Confusion!"- Pisuke release a lot of wwave and cause a lot of damage to Sapphire Chamo

"What the? How can a confusion cause this much damaged?!"- Sapphire say with confude, wow this mean Yellow Pisuke lv much be very high

"Sapphire don't ever let your eyes out off the enermy, okay! Pisuke Hurricane!"- Pisuke use it winds to create a hurricane whip Chamo to the sky and drop it to the ground make it fainted

"The winner this round is Yellow!"- say

"Wow !Yellow-senpai you won this time, but i will try harder next time, so can i battle you again?"- Sapphire ask and Yellow smile back

"Sure why not!"- Yellow smile was just a little smile but somehow my heart feel warm, and Blue who see this smile seem froze don't know why

"Ok let go to the final battle of round 1!"- say

"Rald-kun get ready!"- Crystal stands up and say but gain no reply so she and all of us turn around to see a paper on his chair

"What this? I feel hungry so i go to eat don't wait for me count this as a surrender. That is what the paper say!"- Sapphire say to all of us and which make him sigh in defeat..

"Ok then the final person who will enter the second round is Crystal!"- say

"Rald-kun! I will have a talk with him later!"- Crystal say

"Ok ok ok calm down SSG!"- Gold say but all he gains is a kick right in the stomach

"Again!"- Gold say before fell to the ground

"uhm… Red Green Silver Yellow Crystal you kid come here to choose you next battle styles, so 5 of us walk to the middle of the field again, this time I and Green have a Safari Ball, Silver Yellow Crystal has a love ball.

"Now we will have 30 mins for you kid to rest, the second round will begin later, who have love ball will have battle royal, and who had Safari ball will have a double battle that all!"- say and then he goes to the audience to say something

"Green… Let go with all of our power!"- I say to Green who smirk and say:

"Of course i will and i don't have intend to lose!"

"Umh… Let try our best ok Silver, Yellow-san!"- Crystal say to Yellow and Silver

"…"-Silver say nothing

"Okay"- Yellow say

Wow the atmospherere seem down, but this kind of battle seems fun i guess. I can't wait for the second round to begin.


End file.
